Senior Year New Love Part 2
by beama
Summary: This is my sequel to my first story New Love. It starts the summer before Lily and Ephram's senior year of high school. Story Complete!
1. Long Distance

**Author's Note This is just a preview of the sequel I am working on for my story New Love. I am going to continue to write and will update it again in Jan. I just wanted to keep everyone's interest and let you know I did decide to continue the story. Let me know what you think. R & R!**

**-Beama-**

**----------------**

**Sun. July 4:**

_Dear Ephram, _

_You are probably wondering why I am writing you a letter when I could just email you. I don't know, there's just something more special about getting a letter. Email seems so detached sometimes._

_So…you pretty much already know everything I've been up to, seeing as how I email you all the time. I know you must be super busy. I just miss hearing from you. I can't believe I haven't seen you in 6 weeks. Aug. 16th can't come soon enough._

_Anyway, what are your plans for the 4th of July? We are going to our next door neighbor's house. Well actually we are going to their "other" house. It is a few hours from here, outside the city limits. Apparently every year they have this huge party with a fancy fireworks show. Life in LA is so different than in Everwood. I hate it here._

_I am looking forward to_

Lily crumpled up the letter and tossed it into her wastebasket.

"Ugh," she groaned in disgust. _A letter? What was I thinking?_

She scooted over to her laptop and signed into her email. She sighed with disappointment when she saw there was nothing new from Ephram. It had been over a week since his last email. Since then she had already sent him three emails.

She tapped her fingers on her desktop anxiously. _Should I write him again? Am I annoying him with all my emails?_

She stared at her computer screen and chewed on her bottom lip. She debated her options in her head. Finally she decided the letter wasn't such a bad idea after all. She pulled out a clean piece of stationary and began to write.

**----------------**

Ephram re-read Lily's last email.

_What's up piano man! I'm just sitting here all alone on a Friday night. I have the whole house to myself for a few hours. I'm trying to picture in my head what you are doing at this exact moment. Let's see, it's 6:30 here which means it is 9:30 over there. I bet you are about to go to bed and dream about me. Or maybe you are at some wild party. Do musical geniuses have wild parties? Well I better go find myself some dinner. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Lily_

Ephram stared at the blinking cursor on his screen for a moment before beginning to type.

_Hey Lily. Sorry I haven't emailed you in a while. I miss you._

Just then his IM box popped up. PianoChick05 had signed in.

PianoChick05: Hey. What are you up to?

PianoManNY: Just emailing Lily.

PianoChick05: Hmm….So you wanna have some fun tonight?

PianoManNY: Fun?

PianoChick05: It's a surprise. Meet me downstairs in 5 mins.

Before Ephram could respond she had signed off. He sighed and looked at his unfinished email. _I'll email her later._

And with that thought he closed his email.

When Ephram got downstairs he saw Tori sitting on one of the lobby couches. She was wearing jean shorts with a pink tank top and her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

When she saw him she smiled and got up to meet him. "I knew you were gonna show." She said, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You didn't really give me a chance to say no."

"Since when have you ever turned me down," she asked flirtatiously.

He chose to ignore her comment. "Well if we're gonna go, let's go."

"Ok then." She turned around quickly, her ponytail bouncing as she walked to the door. He followed her outside.

"So here's the deal," She turned to Ephram, flashing him another smile. "I want to see some kick-ass fireworks. Where would you suggest we go?"

He shook his head with a grin. "You know, it's not really a surprise if I have to pick the place."

"I never said who it was a surprise for." She said as she waved her hand in the air. Within seconds a cab had pulled up to the curb.

"You're getting good at that." He observed.

"I learned from the best." She answered getting into the cab. He followed suit closing the car door behind them.

Ephram watched the fireworks nostalgically. Being in NY brought back so many memories. At that moment he remembered his last 4th of July in NY. His mom, Delia, and him had come to this bridge and watched the Macy's fireworks, just as he was doing now. He always loved how his mom watched the fireworks with as much wonderment as Delia. It was as if she were seeing them for the first time.

"Wow," Tori's words broke through his thoughts. "They are so beautiful. It's so cool that they close off the bridge and let people stay and watch. Did you used to come here?"

"Yeah, every year."

"I've only been in NY for 4 weeks, but I already love this city. I so hope I get into Julliard."

He nodded in understanding. "You'll probably get in. You're really good."

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah right. I'm not as good as you."

"You made it to this camp didn't you?"

"Only because of my good looks." She joked. She turned her gaze back to the fireworks. "It's just that practically my whole life everyone has told me how great I am at piano. I'm pretty much a celebrity back home. But, to quote a famous movie, 'I'm not in Kansas anymore.' There are a lot of people at this camp who are way better than me, including you."

"But you are good." He said honestly.

"Well you're sweet." She shook her head slightly. "But you know it just means I need to work harder. I'm always up for a challenge."

Ephram nodded even though Tori's attention was still on the night sky. He turned back to the fireworks and wondered if Lily was watching fireworks in LA.

**----------------**

Ephram sat at his laptop later that evening. He was determined to email Lily back.

_Hey Lily. Thanks for all your emails. I promise I read them all. I miss you too. Right now it is about 10:30. You probably haven't even seen any fireworks yet. I went down and saw the Macy's fireworks show. I used to go all the time when I lived here. It was just as awesome as I remembered. I wish you could have been with me._

Just then Tori signed online.

PianoChick05: Hey. Why aren't you asleep?

Ephram stopped writing his email and replied to Tori.

PianoManNY: I could ask you the same thing.

PianoChick05: Well, some hot guy kept me out late.

PianoManNY: Really? I thought I was with you?

PianoChick05: Funny. You know I was talking about you. Deny it if you want, but the truth is still the truth. Were you emailing Lily?

PianoManNY: Yeah

PianoChick05: Tell her I said hi and I enjoy your company. Oh and that you have a cute ass. LOL

PianoManNY: Yeah right.

PianoChick05: Well I better go to bed so I can dream about this great guy I hung out with tonight. Good Night.

PianoManNY: Good Night.

Ephram went back to his email.

_No, I haven't been to any wild parties. And I dream about you all the time. I still have the photo of us on my desk. I look at it every night before bed. I miss you all the time. Email me again soon._

_Love,_

_Ephram_

He sent the email and then turned off his computer. He walked over to his bed and put on his headphones, so he could drown out his roommate's snoring. But the music couldn't drown out his thoughts, which kept him from falling asleep right away.

_I don't know how I am going to last two more weeks with Tori. Everyday she gets more and more flirtatious. I ignore her comments or make a joke out of them, but it is obvious that she likes me. I've told her about Lily, but that doesn't seem to faze her. And it's difficult to keep blocking her advances. She is attractive and I enjoy hanging out with her. She understands my love for piano in a way that Lily doesn't. And she loves piano just as much as I do. I can talk to her about piano, Julliard and all the struggles I've been going through to try to get into Julliard. She feels the same things. It's just nice to have someone who understands that side of me. _

_But Lily, she tries so hard to be supportive. She may not get the piano or why I love to play, but she knows it's my ticket to success. She always lets me practice and never complains that it takes up too much of my time. And she'd listen to me play all day long if I asked her to._

He smiled to himself in the darkness. He let his thoughts of Lily fill his head as he finally drifted off to sleep.

**----------------**

**Thurs. July 8:**

_Dear Ephram,_

_You are probably surprised to see a letter from me. It just seemed appropriate somehow. _

_I miss you so much. I can't even imagine what I would have been like if I had to live here for the rest of the year. Only 35 more days before I see you! I can't wait!_

_You remember me telling you about Mindy and Vincent? From my creative writing class? Well Mindy saw the pictures I have of you up on my walls. She said you're hot. So see, you even have admirers here in LA. Oh and Vincent still keeps hitting on me. But don't worry I always turn him down._

_Are you making friends up there? Maybe when you get into Julliard you'll know some of the people from your camp. I'm so proud of you. I told Mindy and Vincent that you are at a camp at Julliard and they were very impressed. Well Vincent was more jealous than anything!_

_I think about you all the time. It is going to rock when we get back to Everwood. I'm gonna live next door to you! I just can't get over how cool that is gonna be!_

_Well I better let you go, since all I really wanted to say was I miss you and I love you. _

_Love, _

_Lily XOXOXOXOXO_

Ephram smiled down at the letter in his hand. It had been a surprise, but he was glad she had written.

Just then he heard a knock on his door. He got up to answer it, his letter still in his hand.

"Hey." Tori greeted him. She made her way past him and into his room.

"Why don't you come in?" he teased closing the door.

"Don't mind if I do." She saw the letter in his hand. "Is that from Lily?" She asked, plopping herself onto his bed.

"Maybe." He answered placing the letter back in its envelope.

"Was she writing to tell you she met a hot surfer and she's leaving you for him?

He laughed. "Lily and a surfer? I don't think so."

"Whatever you say." She shrugged. "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat."

"We just ate dinner not too long ago."

"Well I'm hungry for ice cream." She explained.

"Has anyone told you, you're very demanding?"

"You call it demanding. I call it knowing what I want." She smiled at Ephram before getting up. "You coming?"

He nodded, following her to the door.

**----------------**

**Fri. July 16:**

Ephram and Tori walked side by side on the streets of NY.

Tori looked over at him as they walked. "Do you plan on visiting your friends while you are at your grandparents' house?"

"No. I haven't really kept up with them since I moved to Everwood. We email each other occasionally, but that's about it. It would be kind of weird to see them now, after so long."

"That's sad. I can't imagine never seeing my friends again."

He shrugged slightly. "You make new friends."

She sighed as they came upon the dorm they were staying in. "I can't believe I go home tomorrow morning. I've had so much fun here in NY."

They stopped in front of the dorm entrance.

"Yeah I really miss this city."

She turned to face him. "I wouldn't have had as much fun if it weren't for you."

He smiled at her. "Same goes for you."

"Do you think we could email each other, after we leave?" She asked never taking her eyes off him.

"Sure."

She ran a hand through her hair. "Did you know my roommate left like 3 hours ago?"

"Really? I guess she was ready to get home. Where is she from?"

"What?" She was caught off guard by his question. "Um…Texas or Tennessee, I think. I'm not positive." She paused watching him carefully. He obviously didn't understand what she was trying to say. She rubbed her hands over her skirt, a nervous habit of hers. _It's now or never._ "Ephram, do you want to come up to my room with me?" She reached up and kissed him on the lips, making sure he understood what she was asking. And without even thinking, he kissed her back.


	2. Ephram Returns

**Mon. Aug. 2:**

Delia bounced up the stairs in her purple bathing suit.

"Hurry up," she pounded on her brother's door. "All my friend's are already at the pool. I'm going to miss all the conversation."

"I'll be right down," he yelled through the door. He sighed with annoyance as he zipped up his suitcase. Unpacking would have to wait. He threw a t-shirt on before heading out the door.

Delia eyed her brother with a furrowed brow, "Where are your swim trunks? If your old ones are too small, dad will buy you new ones."

"I don't swim," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. You're the one that's gonna be hot in jeans."

With that said she grabbed her brother's hand and rushed him down the stairs.

_(NEXT SCENE)_

Ephram sat on his bed, his almost empty suitcase beside him. All that was left were three letters; two from Lily and one from Tori. He picked up the folded piece of notebook paper that had his name written on the outside. He held it between his thumb and fore finger, twirling it around slowly. He contemplated what to do with it.

_Should I throw it away? Burn it? Save it? What if Lily found it?_

He felt a hand on his left shoulder and was startled back to reality. He jumped up, Tori's note falling to the floor.

"Hey," Amy took a step back, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Hey," he paused catching his breath, "Sorry, I just didn't hear you."

"You dropped this," she reached down and picked up the note. He took it from her quickly, stuffing it into his pocket.

"Is it a love letter?" She asked with a smile.

"No. Why would you think that?" He answered, before he realized she was talking about Lily.

"Okay," She sat down on his bed. "With the way things are going right now, I'm almost afraid to ask how your summer went."

He sat down beside her, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, "It's just weird being back after so long."

She nodded, although something told her he wasn't telling the whole truth. She let it slide, deciding she would ask him about it later. Instead she went ahead and told him about her summer.

He immediately began to feel more at ease. He just hoped she didn't question him any further about the letter. He was afraid if she asked he would blurt everything out. It felt like a disease, eating at his stomach. He just wanted to get it out; it just seemed to fester in him the longer he had to hide it.

He made sure to focus on Amy and what she was saying; in the off chance she would forget his strange behavior.

**Tues. Aug. 3:**

Bright stretched out on the towel, letting the sun dry his skin. Ephram sat down next to him, watching April and Amy as they swam in the lake.

Bright shielded his eyes, looking up at his friend, "Dude, I don't get it. We're the only ones here. So why won't you swim?"

"I told you, I don't swim. Look you can go back and swim. I don't care."

"Yeah I know. But you've been off today. Like something's going on." Brought thought for a second, before rolling his eyes, "Duh, How stupid of me. You miss Lily right?"

Ephram didn't say anything in response.

Bright sat up, "It wasn't really a question."

Ephram looked over at Bright with a glum expression, "Of course I miss her."

"But?"

"But…" He paused. "I met this girl in New York."

Bright shook his head, "Uh-oh. Did you and her…you know…go beyond friendship?"

Ephram looked away and nodded.

"Dude." Bright drew out the word, as if it was a balloon deflating.

"I know."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," Ephram shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

**Sun. Aug. 15:**

Ephram lay on his bed listening to the music coming from his stereo. That was the only thing that seemed to calm his nerves. In less than 13 hours Lily would be back in Everwood and living next door to him. She would know something was wrong the minute she saw him. She knew him too well. But if he told her the truth, she would break up with him for sure.

He heard footsteps in the hallway. He looked over and saw Amy in his doorway. He was surprised to see her since they had hung out together with April and Bright just a couple of hours ago.

"Hey," he greeted her, not even masking his surprise.

She nodded making her way into his room. She stood in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her curiously.

"You know," she started, "It wasn't but a few months ago that I didn't care too much for Lily. But since we've gotten to know each other, I've really gotten to like her."

"That's good." He interrupted.

She put her hand up, "I'm not finished."

He nodded slightly.

"So now I kinda care if you screw her over. And I have a feeling you've done something that would hurt her if she knew."

"Did Bright tell you?" He asked with more sadness in his voice than anger.

"No. He didn't have to. I figured it out on my own. First, the note you were nervous about. Then the fact that you have been acting weird these past two weeks. Plus Lily told me you barely kept in touch with her this summer. What did you do, Ephram?"

He sighed heavily.

"Wait. You know what?" She looked him square in the eye, "I don't want to know. But whatever it is you better tell Lily. Because if you don't, then I'll tell her what I think is going on."

And before he could respond, Amy was already out the door.

He plopped back down on his bed with a frustrated groan.


	3. Lily Returns

**Mon. Aug. 16:**

Ephram spotted Lily immediately, as she made her way through the crowded airport. It took a second for her to see him, but when she did her face lit up and she started walking faster. He sucked in his breath. Seeing her made his heart heavy with guilt. He didn't deserve her, yet he didn't want to lose her either.

"Whoa," Ephram almost lost his balance from the force of Lily's hug.

She squeezed him tight. "I missed you so much." She kissed his neck before pulling back. "Hmm," she looked him over with a huge smile on her face. "You don't look too different."

"I can't same the same for you." He admired her tanned skin. Her long legs looked especially good in her short blue jean shorts.

She held her hands up defensively. "I didn't mean to tan. But it's completely impossible to avoid the sun in California. As a matter of fact, the sun is actually hotter over there."

"Hey, I'm not complaining," he teased. He was surprised how easy it was to be comfortable around her again. As if they had never been apart.

Lily pulled his lips to hers and kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist and melted all over again.

_(NEXT SCENE)_

Ephram stood at the water's edge. He couldn't believe Lily had talked him into this. It wasn't the swimming he loathed, just the fact he had to take off his shirt to do it.

Bright shook his head in amazement, "I can't believe you got him to agree to swim." He said to Lily.

She smiled, "It must be my womanly charm"

Bright cocked an eyebrow, "Or your bikini."

She nodded with a laugh.

Bright reached over and grabbed April's hand and they jumped into the water along with Amy.

Lily chuckled at her friends as she stood next to Ephram on the shore.

She moved so she was standing in front of him. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, she lifted it a little, letting her fingers graze his bare stomach.

"Do you want me to help you with this?" She asked softly.

He looked down at her, standing there in her very sexy black bikini. This was the least clothed he had ever seen her. It took all of his self control not to ravish her right there on the spot. He was also very aware that her fingers were still resting against his skin. She was so close her hot breath was tickling his neck.

All of a sudden, Tori's image popped into his head. Instinctively he stepped back.

"Are you okay?" Her hands dropped to her sides.

He nodded and quickly took off his shirt. "Ready to swim?" he asked as casually as possible.

She furrowed her brow, "Ephram..."

"Everything's fine," he lied. He laced his fingers through hers and led her to the water.

**Sat. Aug. 21:**

Amy threw herself onto her brother's bed with an exaggerated sigh. Bright turned from his computer to glare at her.

"Get out. I'm busy. I don't have time for your girly problems."

"Girly problems? This is hardly one of my girly problems."

Bright rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"I know you know." She pointed a finger at him. "I told Ephram he needs to tell Lily. But it's been almost a week and he is still acting like he never cheated on her."

"He told you?"

"Not exactly. But I could tell something was up and what else could it be?"

"So he didn't tell you, yet you still told him to tell Lily?" He shook his head. "You are so out of your league on this one."

"Well someone has to give Ephram good advice since you aren't doing it."

He snorted, "Good advice, huh? How do you know your advice is good, if you don't even know the whole story?"

Amy frowned, "He cheated on her. What else is there to know?"

"Let me break it down for you, little sis. There's cheating and then there's CHEATING." He emphasized the last word carefully.

"Thanks for making it clear." She replied sarcastically.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I guess so." She raised her voice, beginning to lose her patience.

"I don't know how much Lily tells you, so anything I say needs to stay between us."

"Ok. Fine." She nodded.

"Ephram and Lily have never gone all the way with each other or with anyone else. Except, that is no longer the case with Ephram, because he had sex with this girl he met in New York."

Amy's eyes got wide and she gasped. "No way."

"So you see, dear sister, if he tells Lily she will leave him for sure."

Amy covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe what her brother was telling her. How could Ephram have done that?

Bright threw a pen at Amy. "Can you leave now?"

Amy gave him an angry look before leaving his room.


	4. One Step Closer

**Sun. Aug. 22:**

It was the perfect summer night. The moon was so brilliant it lit up the whole lake, which was deserted except for Lily and Ephram. They lay on a blanket entangled in each other's arms. The night swimming was quickly forgotten as they fervently kissed each other under the moonlight.

They had been kissing for a while now and Lily was beginning to get anxious. By now, he should have at least been kissing her neck. Yet he had stayed focused on her lips the whole time. So as not to ruin the moment, she decided to plow forward, instead of questioning his actions.

She broke their kiss and began to trail kisses down his neck. She stopped just above his collarbone. Pulling her head back, she looked up into his eyes. "I love you," she whispered softly.

"I love you too." He replied just as softly.

Her fingers played with his hair. "I want to be with you," she said never breaking her gaze.

He wasn't sure he was hearing her right. "Are you saying you want to…"

She interrupted him with a nod. "I'm ready."

"Now? Right here? Or are you saying you want to plan it now?"

Lily laughed out loud. "You're so cute." She kissed him lightly. "I meant now, but we can wait and plan it if you want."

He looked down at her. At this beautiful girl who he was so completely in love with. This girl who he had wanted for so long now. Who he still wanted. But how could he share such an intimate moment with her, while he keeping this huge secret from her?

Or maybe the intimacy would bring them closer. So when he did tell her, she wouldn't leave him.

She was quiet, waiting for him to respond.

"And you are sure you're ready?"

She nodded again.

He smiled down at her. "I'm ready now too." He caressed her cheek with his thumb before leaning down and kissing her passionately. She returned the kiss just as passionately. And so they made love, under the dazzling summer moon.

**Mon. Aug. 23:**

Amy poked the food on her lunch tray. She didn't have much of an appetite. Seeing Ephram carry on like nothing had changed made her sick. She regretted even talking to her brother. The truth had been far worse than her imagination.

April sighed, "I hate that Bright has already graduated. I miss seeing him at school."

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "He always had us laughing." She threw Amy a quizzical look. "Are you okay? You've been real quiet."

Amy glanced at Ephram quickly before looking back at Lily. "I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep much last night."

April nodded, "Me either. I can't believe we're seniors. Now I have to actually start thinking about my future."

"Speaking of that," Lily spoke up. "I think I'm going to join the newspaper. I figure, I love to write, so I might enjoy it."

"That's awesome," Ephram smiled. "I think you'll be great at it."

"That's cool. I was thinking of joining the student council." Amy replied.

April shook her head. "I'm just going to spend my after school time with Bright."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm sure there are other activities more interesting than my brother."

"I doubt that." April grinned.

Just then the bell rang. Amy was the first one on her feet. "I'll see you later." She said before rushing off. She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

_(NEXT SCENE)_

Amy knocked on the door frame before walking into Lily's room.

"Hey," Lily greeted her, smoothing down her hair.

Amy could tell she had interrupted them. She didn't care though. She came to talk to Ephram and that is what she was going to do. She returned Lily's smile and then focused her gaze on Ephram. "Your dad said you'd be here. I need to talk to you…alone."

Ephram got up quickly, knowing what she wanted to talk about. Lily watched them curiously.

Amy turned to her. "It's about Bright. I just need Ephram's opinion, but it's kind of personal for Bright."

She shrugged. "It's cool."

"I'll be right back," Ephram said before following Amy out.

Neither of them spoke a word all the way to his room.

He sat down on his desk chair.  
"I know you haven't told her," Amy paced back and forth in front of him.

"I'm waiting for the right moment."

"The right moment? There's not going to be a right moment."

"I understand Lily's your friend. But this is between me and her. Not you, me and her."

"Except it's not between you and her, since she doesn't even know yet."

"I might never tell her. But that's my decision to make."

Amy stopped pacing and crossed her arms. "I can't be around you then. Because every time I see you and her together it makes me sick to my stomach. And if Lily asks why I won't hang out with you, I'm not going to lie to her."

"Don't do this Amy," he said, his voice beginning to quiver. "I love her."

"If you loved her, you would be honest with her. You don't know for sure she will leave you."

He put his head in his hands. Amy knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his knees. "If it was truly a mistake, and I believe that it was, then she'll forgive you. If there is anything I've learned from Lily, it's that she does forgive people, no matter how much they hurt her."

He lifted his head. "You do what you have to. And if she finds out from you, before I tell her, then I will just have to deal with it."

"I'm sorry Ephram"

He nodded, "Yeah, so am I."


	5. Timothy

Author's Note:

Thank you to everyone that has been faithful to read and review my story. It really does motivate me to write. I'm glad you like it so far.

**Fri. Aug 27:**

"Hey", Lily greeted her friends as she sat down at the lunch table.

"Who is that cute guy you were talking to," Amy asked curiously.

Lily shrugged, "That's just Timothy. He is on the newspaper staff also."

"Is he a senior?" Amy inquired further.

Lily nodded, taking a bite of her hamburger.

"I think someone is interested," April said in a sing songy voice.

Amy smiled, "Maybe I am."

"So what are we going to do tonight?" April asked her friends, changing the subject.

Amy shook her head, "I already promised my dad I would see a movie with him. Kind of a father daughter thing." Of course she didn't mention she had come up with the idea in order to have an excuse. It was one thing to hang out with Ephram at lunch, but it was too hard outside of school. She did the best she could to avoid him. It had only been a week though and it was becoming more difficult than she originally thought.

"I think Lily and I are just going to hang out alone." Ephram replied.

"Actually," Lily said shaking her head. "Timothy is going to help me finalize my article for the newspaper. It has to be good, so they will let me in as a regular writer."

"But it won't take all night, right?" He raised his eyebrows quizzically.

"Well…no…but since he has been so good to help me, I thought I'd thank him by treating him to dinner. It's the least I can do. I mean he's not only been helping my writing, but he has put in a good word for me with the rest of the people."

"I could go with you." He suggested.

"I think that would make him feel like a third wheel." Lily responded.

April snapped her fingers, "Why don't we all go? That way Timothy can meet your friends, especially Amy!"  
Amy grinned, "I guess I could reschedule my movies plans for tomorrow."

"I don't know." Lily was reluctant.

"I think that's a great idea." Ephram spoke up. "Why don't you like it?"

"I just…" Lily was unable to explain what she felt so she just agreed with them. "Fine, we can all go."

Ephram watched his girlfriend curiously, unsure of why she didn't want them to tag along.

_(Next Scene)_

Lily stopped Timothy just as they were about to meet Ephram outside Nina's house.

"If you don't want to go, I'll make up an excuse."

Timothy shook his head.

"I tried to discourage them, but once they get something into their head it's like…"

"It's really okay, Lily." He shrugged. "If they are your friends I'm sure they will be great."

Lily bit her bottom lip. She felt so guilty. She knew how shy and quiet he was and the fact that her friends we neither of those things, she was afraid they might embarrass him accidentally.

_(Next Scene)_

Lily kept glancing over at Timothy, who was sitting in between her and Amy. She wanted to make sure he was having a good time. Of course Bright had everyone laughing, which was good.

Lily polished off the rest of her pizza, pleased that everyone was getting along. Amy was obviously flirting with Timothy, which was cute to watch. She knew Amy still thought about Colin all the time. But to see her interested in a guy again, who wasn't Ephram, made her happy.

"So you are helping Lily with her writing," Bright asked for clarification.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sort of. Her writing is great, I'm just helping it become more of a newspaper article than an essay. Just the logistics."

"Just keep your fingers crossed I get in." Lily said.

"Oh you'll get in no problem." Timothy replied confidently.

"How long have you been writing for the school newspaper." Amy asked, smiling at Timothy all the while.

"Just since last year."

"I would love to read some of your articles sometime." Amy said flirtatiously.

"Did you ever read the paper last year?"

Amy's cheeks began to flush. "No, I mean…it was a busy year." _Now he is going to think I am so dumb._

He nodded knowingly. What Amy didn't know was he had written several articles about Colin last year. He didn't bring it up though.

"Who do you hang out with at school?" Bright asked.

"You probably don't know any of my friends. They are pretty quiet, studious people."

"Hey," Bright acted offended, "Are you saying I don't like nerdy people. Cuz I do."

Timothy shook his head with a laugh.

"You might know Heather," Lily spoke up. "She is like our best actress at the school."

"Oh yeah. Didn't she play Juliet last year?" asked Amy.

Lily and Timothy nodded in unison.

"Is she hot?" Bright questioned.

April punched him in the arm. "That doesn't matter."

"Just asking." He rubbed his arm, pretending she had hurt him.

Lily squeezed Ephram's hand under the table. "Are you having fun," she whispered. He had barely spoken the whole night.

"Yeah." He nodded, squeezing her hand back.

She pretended to accept his answer, but sighed inwardly. Ever since the night at the lake, he had been a little preoccupied. She thought that would have brought them closer, but it seemed to do the opposite.

_(Next Scene)_

Ephram and Lily both paused at the front door of Nina's house.

"It's not that late. Do you want to come in for a little while?" Lily asked him.

He agreed and followed her into the house.

"I'm sorry I didn't want everyone to hang out with Timothy tonight. But it turned out great." Lily said as they walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I don't understand why you were hesitant."

"It's because Timothy is so shy. I was afraid someone would say or ask something that could embarrass him."

"Good. I thought you wanted to just be alone with him."

Lily wrinkled her brow. "Are you jealous Ephram Brown?"

"Maybe. A little bit."

Lily grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him to her. "He has nothing on you." She kissed him deeply on the mouth.

After a few minutes, he pulled away. "Isn't Nina home?"

"Yeah, so?"

"We need to be careful."

"We're just kissing, which is all I intended on doing."

"Sorry, I didn't know. It seems stranger now that we have actually done it, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. It's changed our relationship that's for sure. You seem more distant sometimes."  
"What? No. It's not because of that. I just…I don't regret it at all." Ephram stumbled on his words.

"Then what is it?"

"I have a lot on my mind is all. With school, and thinking about college and us and the future."

"You worry enough for the both of us." Lily shook her head slightly. "Just enjoy now and don't think so much about the future. It'll work itself out."

He touched the sides of her face with his hands and looked into her eyes. "You have no idea how much I hope that is true." He leaned in and continued to kiss her.


	6. We All Fall Down

**Fri. Sept. 3:**

"Who wants more popcorn?" April asked Lily and Amy as she got up from the couch.

They both nodded yes while Amy paused the movie. "I'm glad we decided to have a girl's night. I haven't done this in so long."

"Ditto," Lily agreed.

"So Lily," April called from the kitchen. "Why did you go home early today?"

"Nina had to take me to the doctor." She responded.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked concerned.

"I'll tell you about it when April gets back in here."  
April threw her friend an anxious look. "I'll be right there." She tapped her foot, waiting for the popcorn to finish.

"It's not bad," Lily laughed, "Don't look so worried you guys."

"Finally," April threw the popcorn in a bowl and rushed into the living room. "Spill," she said plopping herself onto the couch.

Lily's friends watched her expectantly.

"Nina took me to get birth control," she said with a smile.

"No way!" April squealed excitedly.

"What?" Amy gasped, "You're really gonna have sex with Ephram!"

Lily raised an eyebrow at Amy's reaction. "We already have. Just once so far. I figured I should be responsible about it."

"Wow, I am so…" April started, and was quickly interrupted by Amy. "When did this happen?"

"The night before school started." Lily answered. "Why are you so upset?"

Amy didn't know how to respond. The truth would crush Lily, especially coming from her. How was she going to lie her way out of this one?

Lily watched her curiously, waiting for an answer.

"I'm not upset," Amy lied. "Just completely shocked. I'm sorry if I sounded upset."

Lily frowned, not sure if she believed her or not.  
April leaned over and hugged Lily. "I think it's great. It's gonna make you and Ephram so much closer."

Amy shook her head, "It also complicates things."

"Not her and Ephram," April disagreed. "They are so perfect together."

"How are things between you two now?" Amy inquired.

Lily sighed. "He has been somewhat distant, but he said it was because he's worried about college and stuff like that."

"He probably doesn't know how to act now." April suggested. "When Bright and I first…"

Amy put her hand up, "I think it's time to get back to the movie." She started the movie, thankful to end that conversation.

**Sat. Sept. 4:**

"Remember when you asked me at dinner how the sleep over went?" Lily asked as she and Ephram walked hand and hand downtown.

He nodded.

"Well, I left out one thing. I wasn't sure whether I should tell you. But I really do think you should know."  
He glanced at her, "Okay. What is it?" He furrowed his brow apprehensively.

"I think Amy still has feelings for you."

"What? Why do you think that?"  
"Because she freaked out when I told her and April that we had slept together."

"You told them?"

She stopped walking and looked at him quizzically. "What kind of a question is that? They're my friends. Haven't you told Bright?"

"No."

"Why not? Do you regret that we did it?"  
He shook his head, "No of course not. I just didn't feel comfortable telling him."

"I don't understand. How come you feel uncomfortable telling Bright?"

"I just wanted to keep it personal."

She started walking again. "I see."

"Are you upset I didn't tell Bright?"

"Not really. It's just makes it seem like you regret it."

He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Lily, it was amazing and perfect. And you were so beautiful." He caressed her cheek lovingly. "I don't regret it for one second."

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, satisfied with his answer.

He flashed her a grin, "You know, Delia's at a friends and my dad is working late on a case."

"What are you implying?" she asked boldly.

He raised his eyebrows, "Just thinking of a repeat performance."

She smiled at him. "It's a date."

**Sun. Sept. 5:**

Lily walked out of her front door and was heading over to Ephram's house when she saw Amy walk up to his front door. Lily waited until Dr. Brown let Amy inside and then she walked over to Ephram's. She didn't know what Amy was up to, but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I can't believe you," Amy yelled, storming her way into Ephram's room. She caught him off guard and he jumped from his desk. "What are you doing here?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you slept with Lily."

"Well I did, which is my business. But thanks for freaking out about it in front of her She now thinks you like me again."

She scoffed. "If she only knew the truth." She shook her head in disappointment. "I can't even begin to tell you how wrong this all is. Not only does she not know you cheated on her, but you go and have sex with her! And all the while she still thinks you're a virgin!"

He was about to defend himself when a movement by his door caught his attention. He quickly moved past Amy and out of his bedroom. He turned the corner only to find Lily slumped down against the wall. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head was down. Her body shook as she cried.

Ephram cursed under his breath. He bent down across from her and placed his hands on her arms. "Lily?" he said her name softly, a lump beginning to rise in his own throat. Amy came out of the room just then. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw Lily. She gave Ephram a pained expression, before starting to head downstairs.

Lily lifted her head. "Where the hell are you going?" she called after Amy.

Amy turned around swiftly. "I just figured you'd want to talk to Ephram alone."

Lily wiped away her tears and stood up. "From what I heard, you and him are in this together. How long have you two been hiding this from me?"

"Whoa," Amy raised her hands defensively. "It's not me he cheated on you with."

Lily looked bewildered. "If not you, then who?"

Ephram stood up. "I'm so sorry Lily. But it's not what you're thinking." He reached out to touch her and she pulled away,

"Who is it?" she repeated.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Just some girl I met in New York."  
"What's her name?"

"Why does that make a difference?" He tried to touch her and again she moved away.

"Because it does." She answered.

He cleared his throat nervously, "Tori."

"Tori," she repeated making him cringe. "Well it's good to know you threw our relationship away over just 'some girl.' I hope it was worth it."

"Lily, please let me explain."

She rubbed her throbbing forehead. "No, not tonight." With that said she turned on her heels and walked downstairs.

Ephram glared at Amy. Then he retreated back to his room and slammed the door.

_(Next Scene)_

Nina jumped up from the couch when she heard the front door slam. "Lily? Is that you?" She called out, as she walked to the front door. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked the minute she saw Lily. Nina reached out and hugged her. Lily tried to talk through her sobbing, but was unable to. Nina pulled her to the couch and sat down beside her. She placed Lily's hands in her own, "Did someone hurt you?"

Lily nodded. She began to take deep breaths to calm herself. After a few minutes she was finally able to talk. "Ephram slept with another girl while he was in New York."

Nina frowned, "I'm sorry, Lily."

"I just…I don't even know what to do or say to him. I left without letting him explain. It was just so overwhelming."

Nina nodded, "I can honestly tell you I know how you feel. My husband cheated on me?"

"And you divorced him right?"

"Yes, but there were other factors that just compiled on top of his affair."

Lily bit her bottom lip. "So I should break up with him right? I mean, if he really loved me, he wouldn't have done this."

"I disagree," Nina replied. "Do you love your mom?"

"Yes," Lily answered tentatively.

"Have you ever hurt her?"  
Lily nodded.

"But you still love her. Just because you love someone doesn't mean you don't ever hurt them. We all make mistakes."

"He hid it from me though. I found out because I heard Amy yelling at him about it."

"That's true, but until you let him explain you'll never know his reasoning." Nina pointed out.

"Then you don't think I should break up with him?"

"I'm not saying that. It's your decision. There's no rules when it comes to love. You have to do what your heart tells you. I know how much you care for him. I want to make sure you make the right choice for you, not anyone else.

Lily sighed deeply, "Love sucks."

Nina laughed lightly, "Yeah, sometimes it does."

**Mon. Sept. 6:**

Bright opened his front door, only to find Ephram on the other side. "Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked, opening the door for his friend.

Ephram nodded.

"Jeez dude, you look like hell."

Thanks," Ephram grumbled, plopping himself down onto the couch.

Bright sat down next to him. "So what's up?"  
Ephram groaned loudly before telling Bright everything that had happened. Bright shook his head disbelief. "Man, I'm so sorry for telling Amy. I really thought you had gone all the way with that New York chick."

"The worst part is Lily won't let me explain."

"You have got to find a way to make her listen. I know this will change everything."

"I still cheated on her."

Bright clapped his hand on Ephram's shoulder. "It's not the same. Remember the whole Clinton thing. You didn't have sex with the other girl, which makes a huge difference."

"Then how come I still feel so damn guilty."

"Because, you're Ephram. You're all sensitive and shit." Bright shook his head. "If Lily won't talk to you, I'll talk to her for you."

"Thanks."

Bright nodded. "So go to school, find her and maker her listen." He practically dragged Ephram off the couch and out the door.

_(Next Scene)_

Ephram took one more deep breath before walking into the cafeteria. He scanned the room. It took him a second to find Lily. She was sitting with Amy, April, Timothy and his friends. He walked up to the table apprehensively. He thought for sure his heart was going to pound right out of his chest. Lily noticed him before he got to the table. She stood up as he approached.

"Can we talk?" he asked her.

He could feel April's eyes shooting daggers at him. She was about to say something, but Lily spoke up before she could. "Okay, let's go outside."

Lily followed him outside in silence. He led her to his car for privacy.

"So speak," she demanded once they had both gotten inside the vehicle.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "I didn't have sex with Tori."

She wrinkled her forehead, "Then what did you do with her?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well…um…really the point is you're still the first girl I've slept with. That wasn't a lie."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't think it matters."

Lily snorted, "Hmm. Considering you're the one that screwed up, you don't get to decide what matters and what doesn't matter. If you didn't have sex with her then I want to know what you did do together."

"Lily, please don't make tell you."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why not? Is it that bad? Did she give you a…?"

"Lily!" he said sternly, cutting her off. "I'm not going to give you details. I've hurt you enough."

"So what does an extra turn of the knife matter at this point?"

He didn't respond; just sat there somberly.

"Then I guess it's over." She said softly.

He jerked his head in her direction. "Lily?" he pleaded.

She shook her head, "You lied to me and the only way to make it up to me is to be honest about everything. If you're not willing to do that, I'm not willing to continue this relationship."

She opened the car door before he could protest further. He watched her walk away as tears began to well up in his eyes.


	7. And So It Ends

_Author's Note: This will be the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed my story. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading, it has been fun! By the way it completely sucks that Everwood was canceled! Just had to say that._

_-Beama-_

**Thurs. Sept. 9:**

Lily jumped up from her desk when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly only to find Ephram standing there. She threw him a questioning look.

Before she could say anything he started talking. "I know it's only been a few days, but I already miss you so much. So I came by to tell you everything that happened with Tori, if that is what it takes to get you back."

Lily nodded.

He took her hand and led her to the bed where they sat down side by side. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From the minute you met her."

He cleared his throat and then began. "I met her the first day I got there. She sat next to me at dinner. There weren't many people there who played piano, so we already had that in common. When she found out I was from New York she wanted me to show her around since she had never been there before. So practically every day after dinner we would hang out around town."

"What does she look like?" Lily interrupted.

He wrinkled his forehead, not wanting to answer. "She's not as beautiful as you."

Lily gave him a look that indicated that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"She's shorter than you, with blond hair and blue eyes." He answered reluctantly.

"I see," she said with a frown.

He sighed, "Are you sure you want to hear all this?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Okay," he continued, "She knew I was dating you, cause I talked about you and she saw the picture of you on my nightstand. She still flirted with me though, but I never responded to that. Then on the last night she made a move. She kissed me out of the blue." He hesitated. Just saying that out loud was difficult. He didn't know how he was going to tell her the rest.

"So you kissed her back, right? Is that all?" she asked softly.

He shook his head. "After a few minutes I went with her to her room. Her roommate had left earlier that day, so we were alone." He saw Lily bit her bottom lip and he could tell this was upsetting her. Maybe if he said it quickly it wouldn't hurt as bad. Kind of like ripping off a band-aid. "Once we were in her room, we took…" He was talking so fast he almost didn't catch Lily interrupting him.

"Stop. I changed my mind."

He quit talking immediately and looked at her. They were both silent, just looking at each other. After a few moments Lily spoke up quietly. "I don't think I can stand to hear it."

He nodded, relieved.

"Was it just that once?" she asked.

"Yes. And I did stop it before it went further." He placed his hand on hers and squeezed it gently. "I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you. Do you remember how April and Bright got together?"

"Yeah, she cheated on Wendell."

"Exactly. She cheated on Wendell and then chose Bright. I cheated on you and that was my mistake, but I came back and I chose you. I haven't even spoken to Tori since I left New York."

Lily wiped away the tear that was falling down her cheek. She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand in return. "I forgive you."

"Really?" he asked his eyes wide.

She nodded, smiling bigger.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you, Lily." He cupped her chin and kissed her lovingly. He looked down at her with a smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she responded. And she meant it with all her heart.


End file.
